cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
ParkerGames
ParkerGames '''(more commonly known as '''Parker by his friends), is an American YouTuber who mostly produces Minecraft videos and in-real-life skits. He was a new addition to the Cube SMP (Season 1), joining back in February 2014. He is also in Cube UHC, starting his UHC journey back in the sixth season - until his official departure in the eighth season , where he officially retired from the gamemode entirely. However, it is currently not known if he is joining the roster once again, since he was a part of the Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 17) roster. He was one of the original members of the modded series, Cube Evolution. Parker regularly records with fellow Cube members: Hbomb, Tybzi, Graser, Straub, Rusher, Grape, and several others. Parker is also good friends with Cube member and server manager, Defek. As they both lived together where they resided in California. At the time, Parker was also pursuing acting, as he has been in a few movies. Parker has another channelwhere he plays random games and posts skits. He currently resides in Southern California, in a 3 story apartment. History on YouTube Ongoing Series *Achievement Unlocked * Cube Evolution * Challenge Accepted * Prank Calls * Cube SMP Season 3 (Twitch) * Minecraft Funny Moments Ended Series * Moon Race (with SSundee) * Cube UHC Seasons 6 - 8 * Cube SMP Season 1 * Cube SMP Season 2 (Twitch) * If --- Played Minecraft In Real Life History On/With The Cube SMP Season 1 : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 1) Season 2 : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 2) Parker continued his Cube SMP in Season 2, and streamed his episodes. Season 3 : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 3) Parker is a part of the Cube SMP S3 roster. He uploaded his first episode later than the others, since he wanted his series to be awesome, unforgettable and unique. UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries Season 6 : Main article: Ultra Hardcore Season 6 '' : Season 7 ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) Season 8 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) Elimination History *Parker first appeared in season 6. *Parker did not participate from season 9 - 16. *Parker has returned in season 17. *Parker didn't return for season 18 and onward. *Parker has returned in season 20 and 21. Quotes Trivia *Parker often does his 'Diamond Dance' - he dances around waving his hands in the air. *At the beginning of the Cube SMP Season 1, Parker found a white horse who he later named Jeffery. Since Parker used the name so much, he decided on calling his subscribers "Jefferys". *On the Cube SMP Season 1, Parker had a pet chicken figurine named "Buak Buak" who is often referred to as King Buak Buak. It was originally a prank from Bayani, but he liked it, and she became one of Parker's symbols, along with Jeffery, Dr. Pepper, and the Diamond Dance. *Parker is a known actor. While his full name and the movies he was in have not been made public yet, many fans know it and have watched the movies. Parker has acted in a few movies, including "Born Bad," "Penny Arcade," and "The Black Tape." *On the Cube SMP Season 1, Parker was a member of Team Red along with Tybzi and TheCampingRusher. *Parker was asked by Defek7 to run the MineplexOfficial channel. **However, he renamed it ParkerGames and named his old one ParkersWorld *Parker has played with other big YouTubers outside of the Cube Group like JeromeASF, SSundee and Lancey. *His favorite color is aqua. *He loves Dr. Pepper. *After taking a 2 month break, he is now back. This was announced by the skit R.I.P ParkerGames *During season 17 of Cube UHC he did the 'Chinese Firework Challenge' with SigilsPlayGames where they had to swap places every 5 minutes. For example, Parker plays and Sigil watches. After 5 minutes, Sigils plays and Parker watches, etc. Gallery Parker.png|Parker's YT Avi (2014) Ya.png|Parker In Real Life parkergames7929964.png|Parker's MineCraft skin. S17 - Parker Thumbnail.jpg S17 - Parker.png Parker Avi 2015.jpg S7 - Parker.png S7 UHC Parker 22.PNG S6 - H and Parker.png Cube Evo - Parker Thumbnail.png Category:People Category:YouTuber Category:Cube SMP Category:Mineplex Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube Evo Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Ex-Member Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 17 Participant Category:Northside Member Category:Statistics and tables Category:Cube UHC Season 20 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 21 Participant